Rowanclaw's Nine Lives Ceremony
by Leopardsplash
Summary: In the aftermath of the storm that nearly wiped out the Clans so soon after the Great Battle, ShadowClan loses its leader, Blackstar. It is up to Rowanclaw to become leader and help lead his Clan through the disaster that left them weak and forced them away from home. But first, he needs to become a leader. This is a oneshot of Rowanclaw's leadership ceremony.


**Welcome, and thanks for reading my story! This is my interpretation of how I thought Rowanclaw's leadership ceremony would play out. If you enjoy this, I plan on writing more stories of different leaders and their leadership ceremonies, ****_and I'm taking requests_****. If you'd like to request a leader, leave a review or PM me; it is NOT a guarantee however, that your leader will be picked. I will also not be doing any cats who already have leadership ceremonies in the series, such as Firestar, Crookedstar, Bramblestar, etc. I hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior series, Erin Hunter does. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come along Rowanclaw. We don't want to miss moonhigh." Two cats, one a ginger tabby tom and the other a small, brown tabby, padded quietly towards a small pool or water that shone a pale silver, soft ripples breaking the surface. Faint pawsteps from past cats lined the edge of the pool, and the small tabby tom quickened his pace and crouched down beside the Moonpool. He turned his head to look at the ginger tom, who had followed him and was gazing uncertainly at the water. "You must touch your nose to the water Rowanclaw. Pray StarClan will come to you." Rowanclaw stiffened but did as he was told, wondering at the same time, _Would StarClan really not show up? _

"Close your eyes." murmured Littlecloud. Rowanclaw shut his eyes and breathed slowly. _StarClan, please come to me! I must lead ShadowClan to a brighter future! Our Clan needs a strong leader now more than ever. _A throaty chuckle sounded in front of him.

"You may open your eyes, Rowanclaw." a deep voice told him in an amused tone. Rowanclaw slowly peeled his eyes open and he nearly stopped breathing. No longer sitting by the tiny pool, he was surrounded by a misty gathering of pine trees that smelled richly of prey. He breathed in deeply, containing his desire to leave his spot and run off into the forest that reminded him of his own Clan.

"There will be time for catching prey later." the deep voice came again, and Rowanclaw turned to face his visitor, realizing that this cat was not Littlecloud. A large white tom with black paws stood before him, gazing at him intently.

"Blackstar!" he cried out. "You are in StarClan! ShadowClan misses you so much!"

"And I miss my old Clan!" Blackstar said solemnly. "But it was my time to leave them. I lived a long life and spent my nine lives wisely. I like to think that perhaps I helped ShadowClan at least a little."

"You did more than that!" Rowanclaw insisted. "You led ShadowClan out of a reign of corrupted leaders, and you made our Clan strong again!" The ShadowClan leader dipped his head.

"Thank you Rowanclaw." he meowed. "But we must not discuss the past now. It is behind us. Now is the time for you to lead ShadowClan." Suddenly, the clearing of pine trees was filled with shimmering figures. Multiple cats stared at him, stars dancing in their fur, some more faded than others. _StarClan is here to give me my nine lives!_ Blackstar nodded at Rowanclaw before taking a pawstep back, and letting another tom step forward. The tom's muscular figure had a dark grey pelt and pale underbelly, with amber eyes that made Rowanclaw want to back away.

"So this is the new leader for my Clan." the tom rumbled, bowing to Rowanclaw. "I once led ShadowClan in the old forest. My name is Cedarstar."

"I've heard of you." Rowanclaw said with a nod. "You were a strong leader, Cedarstar." Cedarstar's gaze softened and he glanced down at his paws.

"I was a strong leader who led his Clan as best he could. But I made mistakes that helped lead ShadowClan to an era of darkness." Cedarstar admitted. "I was blind to the mistakes I made, and because of me, ShadowClan paid the price." He stepped forward and touched noses with Rowanclaw. "I give you a life for realizing your mistakes, as well as others, and learning from them. Every cat makes mistakes, but it takes a truly strong cat to move past them with even more strength." Rowanclaw's paws dug into the earth and the life flowed into him. His pelt burned, with humiliation, weakness, and guilt. He heard cats wailing around him and the presence of their eyes staring into him. Suddenly, the burning disappeared and he looked up to see Cedarstar gazing at him. "You are strong, Rowanclaw, and ShadowClan needs you. Learn from the mistakes the previous leaders have made before you." The grey tom backed away slowly. Rowanclaw nodded, silently promising himself to learn and lead ShadowClan better than any leader had before him.  
The next cat to step forward was much smaller than Cedarstar, with a pale brown tabby pelt. The small cat bounded forward and craned his neck to look Rowanclaw in the eye. Rowanclaw stared at the young tom for a few moments before gasping out loud.

"Talonpaw? Is that you?" he whispered.

"It is me Rowanclaw!" the apprentice mewed cheerfully. "I was told I get to give you a life!" His gaze grew solemn for a moment. "You haven't forgotten me, have you?"  
"Of course not!" Rowanclaw exclaimed. "You were my first apprentice, and I could never forget you! I felt so guilty that I let you wander off on your own. If I had been with you, those kittypets-" Talonpaw waved his tail, dismissing Rowanclaw's words.

"There was nothing you could have done. You trained me well, and I fought as hard as I could. You cannot feel guilty for something you had no control over." Talonpaw said. Rowanclaw wasn't convinced. _But I should have been with you. And I have no control over what is happening to ShadowClan now, but shouldn't I feel guilty? Isn't my job to worry about ShadowClan? _Talonpaw stepped forward and touched noses with his mentor, eyes glowing with happiness. "I give you a life for training your apprentices well, and looking over all of the young cats of ShadowClan. Kits and apprentices are the future of every Clan; without them, there would be no new warriors. Guide your young cats well, and help them follow the warrior code." This life wasn't as painful; Rowanclaw suddenly felt filled with energy, like he could do anything. He wanted to race around, and he felt the excitement and anxiety of preparing for a first battle boil inside of him, but he also felt the pride in his Clan, and the obedience to his mentor. He remembered his apprentice ceremony, how happy he was to leave the nursery and start training to become a warrior.

"I won't let you down Talonpaw. And I won't let your memory fade." Rowanclaw promised.

"Thank you." Talonpaw whispered before bounding back to the line of StarClan cats. Another tom padded forward, but he did not have the muscular build of a warrior. His tabby pelt rippled as he moved toward Rowanclaw and when he looked up, eye level with Rowanclaw, the ShadowClan warrior could see a scar along the StarClan cat's jaw.

"My name is Redscar. I was once a ShadowClan medicine cat, seasons and seasons before ShadowClan even made its home by the lake." Redscar introduced himself, and padded forward to touch noses with Rowanclaw. "I give you a life for guiding your Clan and making your own decisions, as well knowing that other cats in your Clan may know what's best." Rowanclaw's leg joints buckled and he breathed hard, feeling a great weight surrounding him. _I can't breathe! It hurts to move any of my muscles! Why must receiving lives be so painful? _The weight pushed down on him, and Rowanclaw squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to leave. The weight suddenly lifted, and Rowanclaw shakily climbed to his paws, Redscar still staring at him before he spoke. "A long time ago, when ShadowClan lost its leader and deputy within a sunrise of each other, I was told by StarClan to pick a new leader, so I picked a cat who I thought could lead my Clan well, Flowerstar. I faked a sign to convince the Clan that StarClan wanted her to become leader, but ultimately it was I who chose the new leader. Remember that though StarClan may guide you and watch over you, _you _are the leader. Teach your cats well, Rowanclaw." the scarred tom said before stepping back. Rowanclaw nodded shakily.

"I will lead ShadowClan well." he whispered, but he knew that Redscar hadn't heard him. Another tom padded forward, and at first Rowanclaw thought Cedarstar had returned, the grey pelt of this tom reminding him of ShadowClan's old leader before he realized this StarClan cat was leaner, thinner and had a wet nose that reminded Rowanclaw of a sick kit.

"Before you say anything, my cold is gone now and no longer pains me, yet I fear a part of it will always stay with me." The old tom chuckled. "Serves me right for caring so much for my Clanmates, yet never considering my own health."

"Is that you, Runningnose?" Rowanclaw asked, recognizing the old cat. He suddenly stopped, scuffling his paws. _I can't just exclaim these things in the presence of StarClan! I'm acting like a kit, _he thought to himself, before realizing that Runningnose was laughing.

"Yes, it is me." Runningnose nodded. "I'm almost surprised you remember me, though I guess my memory isn't what it used to be. I'm glad to see Littlecloud is doing so well as the sole medicine cat. He's been through a lot in his lifetime, and he makes me proud." Runningnose said with a purr.

"Littlecloud's a great medicine cat." Rowanclaw agreed. "I'm lucky that he's here with me while I receive my lives."

"Indeed you are. Never forget that. Leaders are not the only ones who help their Clanmates. Each Clan cat has a duty and purpose." Runningnose reminded him. "Now, touch noses with me." Rowanclaw hesitated, but stepped forward and inclined his nose until it touched the medicine cat's. Rowanclaw flinched as he felt the cool and wet nose of Runningnose, but the old cat didn't seem to notice. "I give you a life for faith, in your Clanmates, in StarClan, and in yourself." Rowanclaw gasped as a coldness filled his body. He crouched down, filling empty and alone, surrounded by nothing except darkness. Whispers bombarded him from every side, hissing at him from the shadows, making Rowanclaw wanted to claw the invisible enemies. He blinked and found himself face to face with Runningnose once more, the shadows and darkness gone, the chill slowly ebbing out of his body. "More than once ShadowClan has turned away from its warrior ancestors. Shadowclan cats have led hard lives, and many lost faith in their Clan. But ShadowClan is strong again." Runningnose mewed proudly, though Rowanclaw couldn't share his enthusiasm. _But the Great Battle and the storm..is ShadowClan really so strong right now? _

"The Great Battle has made every Clan weak though," Rowanclaw said bitterly. "And we lost our leader just after a flood that forced us to leave our camp and scavenge for any scrap of prey we can find."

"Clans will always go through periods of trouble. The life of a warrior is not a peaceful one." Runningnose pointed out. "Times may seem rough now, but remember that StarClan is watching over you. Storms eventually run their course, and floods dry up. A leader's life is never easy, and you will be forced to make tough decisions. Lead your Clan well, Rowanclaw. Only you can lead them out of this disaster."

"Thank you Runningnose. I will do my best to live by your words." Rowanclaw promised.

"Even when times are dark, the Clans pull through. Remember your friends Rowanclaw. Not every cat needs to be an enemy." Runningnose murmured before disappearing among the ranks of StarClan. Rowanclaw searched through the star-furred pelts. _Who will give me my next life?_

"Rowanclaw!" a voice called out to his left. Rowanclaw turned and found himself looking at a tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, yellow eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, fidgeting under her glimmering look.

"I'm Mossheart." she introduced herself. "I was once ShadowClan's medicine cat long ago. I helped add a law to the warrior code, that a cat does not need to kill his enemy in order to win." The she-cat shook her head, eyes saddened. "This is perhaps one of the most crucial rules of the code, yet many warriors have chosen to ignore it. They become filled with a lust for power, and they forget that the cats they kill had families, lives, and potential. I watched my Clanmates endlessly engage in fights, and die unnecessarily. It wasn't until i received a vision from StarClan, and saw an old apprentice named Spottedpaw that I realized the killing could be stopped."

"Sometimes a warrior must kill their enemy if they want to live." Rowanclaw said. "There is nothing wrong in fighting to defend your Clan!"

"I would never expect anything different." Mossheart mewed, covering her paws with her tail. "Defending your Clan is honorable. Killing another cat for the sake of killing is cowardly!" She padded forward, her eyes still sad as she watched Rowanclaw. "Corrupted ShadowClan cats who killed every cat they battled created chaos in the Clan, and ShadowClan needed a long time to recover." She gazed up at him, a pleading look in her eye, but a determination as well. "Don't let my Clan fall into such chaos again."

"I won't Mossheart. Blackstar made ShadowClan strong, and I intend to carry on his legacy." Rowanclaw said solemnly. Mossheart nodded, accepting his answer, before pushing forward to touch noses with him. "I give you a life for understanding your enemies. Learning more about those you see as enemies may lead to less bloodshed. Rule through compassion, and let the warrior code rule your heart." Rowanclaw's body writhed again with pain. He heard yowls and hisses around him, and the fierce sounds of battle surrounded him. He heard cats wailing battle calls, and cats pleading for mercy, and the slashes of claws hitting pelts. Pawsteps raced past him, and though he knew he was still in StarClan, he felt an excitement and relief fill him. _They're leaving! The battle is over!_ He opened his eyes as the warriors raced away, and he was in StarClan again.

"Know who your enemy is." Mossheart reminded him

"Of course Mossheart." Rowanclaw said as the she-cat joined StarClan again, disappearing into the crowd of starry figures. _I will know my enemies well. I will lead ShadowClan to follow the warrior code, and we will be honored, not as the bloodthirsty cats others may think us, but as respected warriors who follow their minds and their hearts._

"Stand up straight and keep your fur on!" a gruff voice told him. Immediately Rowanclaw straightened without hesitation, before wondering what StarClan cat dared order him around like this. A dark form made its way towards him, and suddenly he understood why the demanding, gruff voice sounded so familiar.

"Russetfur! You're here!" he said, greeting the previous ShadowClan deputy. The dark ginger cat nodded at him.

"Yes, I am here. Don't look so excited!" she muttered, giving Rowanclaw a pointed look.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so long since I've seen you, and I want to tell you that you were a great deputy. I am proud to have been given the responsibility you so honorably held. And-" he paused, unsure how to say what he wanted. _And you shouldn't have died. This should be you receiving your lives, not me. Your death shouldn't have happened._

"You can't change the past Rowanclaw. I was never meant to become leader." Russetfur said with a sigh, lashing her tail. "It is perhaps for the better. You will lead ShadowClan well. I have faith in your abilities." She gave him a look as he stood staring at her. "Well, are you going to touch noses with me, or stand there like a dumbfounded kit?" Rowanclaw felt his pelt burn with embarrassment as he padded forward and touched noses with the old deputy. "I give you a life for courage in battle." Russetfur announced. "Defend your Clan with all your strength, and let nothing change your loyalties. Your first duty is to your Clan, and in battle you must fight to protect your Clanmates always." Rowanclaw gasped out loud, feeling the pain fill his body again. The pain seemed harsher this time, and he wanted to yowl in pain, but he kept his muzzle lowered. He felt like his entire body was being slashed open by claws, and suddenly he felt the power to fight any enemy without fail. _No one attacks my Clan! I will not back down from a fight if it means protecting ShadowClan!_ The courage built up inside of him, and he felt invulnerable.

"Open your eyes Rowanclaw." Russetfur said, sounding amused. Rowanclaw blinked and looked at the dark ginger cat.

"Thank you Russetfur. ShadowClan will not be disappointed. I will always protect them! I'd give my life for my Clan." Rowanclaw vowed. Russetfur nodded, seeming satisfied, before disappearing. Rowanclaw looked out through the sea of starry cats. One of the pelts moved forward, paws making no sound as they lightly padded towards him, stopping barely a pawstep away. Rowanclaw's ears flattened and he tried to keep his fur flat at the closeness of the dead warrior.

"Welcome to StarClan Rowanclaw." the cat greeted him. Rowanclaw's gaze turned to confusion.

"I don't recognize you." he said. The StarClan warrior, pelt black as night, nodded.

"No, I was Clan leader before Tigerstar. You had just been kitted when I died and joined StarClan. My name is Nightstar." Rowanclaw's ears burned and he ducked his head in embarrassment. He remembered some of the warriors when he was an apprentice, talking about Nightstar, calling him weak and sickly. "I know what many of the cats would say about me, and it is true. I wasn't as strong as other cats, and I grew even weaker when I caught greencough." Nightstar glanced around, looking embarrassed himself, before turning back to Rowanstar. "The truth about why I was leader for so short time is that I could not receive my nine lives. Brokenstar was still alive when I was made leader, so StarClan would not grant me my lives. It was a hard leadership, and my reign did little to repair ShadowClan from the wreckage Brokenstar created. Tigerstar's reign was just as disastrous." Nightstar's eyes were filled with pain, and despite how healthy he looked now, his hunched over body made him look weak, as if he was still a sickly leader with one life.

"But you tried to lead your Clan when every cat was still scared out of their fur because of Brokenstar. You tried your best, and even though you only had one life, you still gave it for your Clan." Rowanclaw told him.

"If only I could have done more." Nightstar murmured, straightening up. "But I couldn't have." He took a few pawsteps towards Rowanclaw and touched noses with the ginger tabby tom. "I give you a life for patience. Don't act rashly and treat you Clanmates with as much respect as they give you. Sometimes thinking about a problem is the quickest way to solving it." Rowanclaw felt an itching feeling in his pelt, and he fidgeted under the power of this life. He felt a blast of wind run through his pelt, and his mind suddenly cleared, and for the first time in a long while, Rowanclaw felt truly calm. _Everything seems so simple, _he thought. Nightstar stepped away and turned towards the ranks of StarClan.

"Thank you Nightstar. You were a good leader." Rowanclaw said quietly. The black warrior shot one more look at him before bounding back into the stars. Moments passed and Rowanclaw saw no cats pad forward. _Does StarClan have no more lives for me? _He thought with worry. He had only received seven. StarClan hadn't suddenly rejected him, had they?

"Rowanclaw." a voice mewed from behind him. Rowanclaw turned and found himself face to face with pale green eyes and ginger fur. His eyes widened and he wanted to whimper with sadness. A mixture of sorrow and happiness bubbled up inside of him.

"Oh Flametail." he whispered. "Is that you?" The young medicine apprentice nodded at his father, eyes bright and glimmering.

"It is me. I've missed you!" he mewed, eyes filled with memories.

"I've missed you too Flametail! We all have! Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt…" Rowanclaw ducked his head. "Some of us thought that Jayfeather might have-"

"Jayfeather had nothing to do with my death." Flametail interrupted. He had a determination in his eyes, and anger too. Whether he was angry at the accusation, or at the mention of Jayfeather, Rowanclaw couldn't tell.

"I know. We know now." Rowanclaw reassured his son. "We just...really missed you." Flametail's gazed softened.

"I didn't want to leave. I never felt like it was my time to die, and I was angry at jayfeather and StarClan for a long time." Flametail admitted. "But I realized that what had happened was an accident. I've accepted that now." He purred suddenly, surprising Rowanclaw. "You look well. And I've been watching ShadowClan. I see Dawnpelt is expecting kits."

"She is. Your mother and I are very excited for her." Rowanclaw purred back. "They're going to be our kin. They'll be your kin too."

"And I'll be watching them from StarClan." Flametail dipped his head. "But we don't have forever to talk, Rowanclaw. I'm here to give you your eighth life." He padded forward and leaned up to touch noses with his father. "I give you a life for forgiving those who have wronged you. Holding grudges only poisons you, and every cat deserves a second chance." Flametails eyes flashed with pain. "But constantly remembering the bad things in life won't help you. The Great Battle should teach us that if anything else." Rowanclaw squeezed his eyes shut, expecting pain, but instead feeling as if everything had lifted off of him. A soft wind caressed his fur, and whispers sounded around him, apologizing for past wrongs. He could feel pelts brush against him, and the whispers grew softer until they disappeared.

"I'm so proud of you. You will make a great leader, Rowanclaw." Flametail whispered. Rowanclaw opened his eyes and gazed at his son with concern.

"Don't leave yet Flametail!" he pleaded. ""I've missed you so much!" Flametail pressed his muzzle against Rowanclaw's pelt.

"I have too. But I must leave. I will always watch you. I'll be waiting for you here." Flametail promised.

"I'll be waiting too Flametail." Rowanclaw whispered as he watched his son join the rest of the StarClan warriors. His heart ached and he wanted nothing more than to continue talking with his son.

"Rowanclaw, he will always be here, safe in StarClan. You did well in raising him." a voice mewed behind him. Rowanclaw turned and saw Blackstar gazing at him.

"I know. I'm happy he's here in StarClan." Rowanclaw nodded at his son watching from the field of star filled pelts. "But I'll always miss him."

"He was a good medicine cat apprentice, and his Clan will never forget him, especially his family and mentor." Blackstar nodded at Littlecloud, who was still watching the entire ceremony with wide eyes, before returning to Rowanclaw. "But now you must focus on the present, and on leading your Clan. Are you ready to receive your ninth life?"

Rowanclaw dipped his head to his former leader. "Yes, Blackstar."

Blackstar padded forward, his muscles showing his strength he once wielded in battle, and he bent forward to touch noses with his former deputy. "Rowanclaw, I give you this life for judgement. Make the best decisions you can, and use your wisdom and experience to lead your Clan as best as you can." Rowanclaw felt a growing pride fill him, an immense feeling that burned within his pelt; he felt as if he were standing in the middle of ShadowClan camp, giving orders to each cat and making the decisions for battles and patrols. He was the leader, he knew what was best for the Clan, he could lead his Clanmates. Rowanclaw never felt more sure of himself. As the life's power faded from his body, Rowanclaw dipped his head before looking up at Blackstar.

"Thank you Blackstar." he croaked. Blackstar dipped his head in return, then took a few pawsteps back.

"I hail you by your new name, Rowanstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Blackstar said.

"I will!" Rowanstar promised. Blackstar nodded, eyes glittering.

"Welcome, Rowanstar!" The StarClan cats joining in, each cat who gave him a life shouting his new name.

"Rowanstar! Rowanstar!" Rowanstar looked around and caught the gaze of Russetfur, Blackstar, and Flametail, all three sitting near the six other ancestors who had given him his nine lives.

"I won't let you down. I promise." he rasped. The cats bowed their heads, and slowly faded away, the pines behind them disappearing, and the last thing Rowanstar saw of StarClan was the faint twinkling of stars among the fading cats. Rowanstar blinked rapidly and looked around. He was back at the Moonpool, no longer in the fields of StarClan.

"Well done, Rowanstar." Littlecloud piped up from his side. The small tabby climbed to his paws slowly, and Rowanstar noticed his eyes were glimmering.

"Thank you, Littlecloud. You have been an asset to the Clan, and I hope you will serve me as well as you served Blackstar!" Rowanstar mewed respectfully. He glanced at the shimmering pool beside them. "It was good to see such old friends, wasn't it."

"They are always watching us." Littlecloud responded with a sigh. Rowanstar remembered that both Littlecloud's mentor and apprentice had appeared in StarClan, and he wondered if Littlecloud missed working with another medicine cat.

"The Clan is waiting." Rowanstar said.

"Yes, they are waiting for their new leader." Littlecloud said with a nod. "Let's head home. Our Clan needs you to be a strong leader, Rowanstar. May StarClan light your path, and may you guide them well."

"I will. I shall lead my Clan with dignity and honor, and I will never forget those who walked before me." Rowanstar vowed. "ShadowClan will once again be strong."


End file.
